


The Truth In Your Eyes

by maripol



Category: Haikyuu!!, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Everyone is older, Help, Hinata is a lost prince, I'm Sorry, Kageyama is a killer, M/M, Slow Build, i don't know how to tag, not adding more relationships so I don't spoil anything, seven kingdoms AU, the occasional death may happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maripol/pseuds/maripol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is the only one to threaten King Randa's position on his throne.<br/>When the King finds out, he sends his graced killer to eliminate the threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first time I post something and the first time I wrote in english.  
> If you happen to find any mistakes, in language or content, don't hesitate to shoot me a message!
> 
> Be kind dear people and patient, cause this is going to be long. ha.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, and have fun reading!  
> (If you haven't read the seven kingdoms trilogy yet, I can totally recommend it!)

The dark haired man tilted his head a bit and looked down at the smaller, blond man with an almost curious expression.  
Yet the expression had no warmth in it and his eyes, one a deep, dark blue while the other was pitch black, were cold as ice as they settled on the blondes face.

„You're down _again_. Enough of this hide and seek game. You fight well, but not nearly well enough. Tell me where he is.“  
Though his monotone voice was barely more than a whisper it easily drowned the heavy panting of the blonde out.

„I have no idea what you are talking about.“, he hissed, trying to catch his breath as the other one hauled him up and pinned him effortlessly to the wall behind them.  
It was kind of frustrating, the blonde thought bitterly.

„You know exactly what I am talking about, I neither have the time nor the patience for your little games anymore. The King grows impatient, so spit it!“  
It was the first time, he heard something like irritation in the tall man's otherwise impassive voice and the small man forced out a laugh.  
„Aaaw, is the King not happy with his little pet-killer? Not my fucking problem asshole“, he chocked out as the dark haired man increased the pressure of the arm on his throat.

„If you don't wanna talk, you die.“

There was no threat in the way he said the words and somehow this was what shook Kenma awake.  
Kageyama was a graced killer, and what he stated before was true. Even though Kenma was a very good fighter, one oft the best actually, he was no graceling and didn't stand a chance against the man with the strange eyes.

He was going to die.

The thought hit him harder than he thought it would. He was going to die here and now, and he didn't even say goodbye to... no.  
He would not go there. Not in front of him.

Kenma let out a small, defeated sigh. He guessed it was time to stop this charade. It went on for almost a year already, after all.  
„Then kill me. You know who I am, you know I wont talk.“

The man in front of him threw him one last calculating glance, nodded shortly and took a step back.  
For a split second Kenma thought that he maybe changed his mind, that he would let him go, but the next moment he brought his sword up in one swift movement and Kenma felt something incredibly cold pierce right through him.

With a silent gasp Kenma slid to the ground and this time he didn't get up again.  
He thought he should probably be gratefull, since he had expected this to happen the first time he met Kageyama, and yet was granted mercy for some reason he couldn't understand today more than he could back then.  
He wasn't.

Oh well, apparently he wasn’t as indifferent towards death as he had wanted to make the others (and himself if he was being honest) to believe.

The last thing he heard before the world began to fade around him was a softly murrmured „sorry...“  
 _Hu_ , he thought. _That's new_.  
Then, darkness spread its wings and gently carried him away.

 

Kenma left the world the same way he lived in it;  
Unspectacular and quiet, thinking about an unequal pair of mischievous eyes.


	2. Careful Who You Choose To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata wakes up to a rather unpleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fist actual chapter, since the prologue was rather short!
> 
> As always, should you come across some mistakes, tell me!
> 
> Feedback and thoughts about this work highly appreciated ;)

1 year earlier

 

Hinata was shaken awake brutally in the middle of the night.  
From what the light, or rather its absence told him, it still would take a long time before the sun would rise.  
He did _not_ appreciate that.

„What the hell Kenma!“

His anger quickly dissolved when he saw the almost panicked expression his best friend wore as he continued to frantically shake Hinata, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't sleeping anymore.

„Kenma, I'm awake, stop it!“, Hinata yelled as he grasped both of his shoulders to hold him still and looked him in the eyes.  
„What happend? Is someone injured?“ He tried to stay calm, but Kenma was usually not one to freak out and go crazy, quite the contrary actually; sometimes he even wondered if ‘emotions’ and ‘feelings’ were part of the vocabulary of the small blonde he knew since they were born.

That is why, when Kenma just shook his head impatiently and tried to drag Hinata out of his sheets, he just decided to tag along without asking any more questions.  
It is highly uncommon for Hinata Shouyou not to ask questions, and he briefly wonderd if Kenma noticed and if he’s as worried about Hinata as he is about Kenma.  
But then again, everything seemed kind of uncommon on this strange morning (or _night_ he grumbles in his thoughts).

  
While Hinata had stumbled out of bed and groggily put on some clothes, Kenma had started to throw Hinata’s basic belongings and a few clothes into a big bag.  
Hinata doesn’t know where they will be going, but he really hopes there are at least _some_ matching clothes in this bag. He doesn’t care much about his appearance but he can do happily without the snickering of Noya and Tanaka or the disapproving glares of Daichi.  
When they’re both finished, Kenma motions for Hinata to follow him, and although his confusion grows proportionally to his uneasiness now, he does so quietly.

During their walk they stay silent and Kenma slowly regains his composure. His face turns back to its expressionless self, seeming almost bored and Hinata starts to wonder if he is imagining things. Maybe nothing really happened?  
Sure, Kenma always rather observes and stays reserved in the background than giving insight of his thoughts, but Hinata knows him well enough to be sure that he would never hide something, especially nothing important. In this sense the blonde is pretty straight forward, it’s why they always got along so well.  
If there is a problem, Kenma is not afraid of addressing it, and Hinata never feels offended by Kenma’s, sometimes rather harsh, truths. So if there really were something serious he would have already told him, wouldn’t he?

Hinata shoots Kenma a quick side glance when they arrived at the room they normally use for their secret council meetings, but neither face nor posture could give away anything the other boy may be thinking. He has barely time to wonder why Kenma lead him here of all places, when the doors open and he is hit by a wave of voices, indicating that they are not as alone as he thought.

Hinata gapes and rubs his eyes just to be sure he’s not hallucinating.  
The room is filled with all of his closest confidants; Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke are the nearest to the door bickering about some small device in Noya’s hands, doubtlessly one of his newest inventions. He hopes this time it will be something that does not explode, should it fall on the ground.  
Tanaka’s sister Saeko is standing a little further away, heads together with a very nervous Yachi Hitoka and Shimizu Kiyoko who, as always, seemed to be the epitome of calm. Sawamura Daichi was leaning against a wall at the back of the room, silently arguing with Sugawara Koushi and even Ukai Keishin and Takeda Ittetsu were there, which was not entirely nonhazardous seeing as they were the King’s closest spy and adviser and should only attend the most important of their council meetings.  
Which brings back the question what they all are doing here, at this ungodly hour.

Everyone falls silent when Hinata and Kenma enter the room, to look expectantly at the latter.  
Hinata follows their lead, as he sits down on one of the chairs.  
Kenma clears his throat.

“Thank you for coming so fast. I know you probably wonder why I have summoned you all to this odd time in such a haste, and I am sorry to have kept you in the dark about it, but it wasn’t something you can address in a letter.”

Hinata is slowly becoming anxious, bouncing a little in his seat, unable to stay still. Why was he dragged here in the middle of the night to have this spontaneous meeting with their secret council? As far as he can remember, nothing like this ever happened before, and he can see the confusion and fear on the other council members’ faces.  
He himself is more than a little confused, but he refuses to panic.  
He knows for a fact, that Kenma would have prepared him if it were something grave.

“Kuroo has betrayed us. In this moment he is on his way to King Randa.” Kenma continues without batting an eye.

 

…or not.

 

 

After that, hell breaks free.

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you please stop looking at me as if you were afraid I am going to grow a second head any moment?”  
Kenma sounded slightly exasperated, which is the first emotion he’s showed since they left Hinata’s room in the earlier this night to walk to the meeting which would change his entire life.

Now, about eight hours later, they are one their way to a different hideout.  
Hinata isn’t really sure if he should be offended by the lack of sentiment of his best friend or thankful that at least one person is acting normal around him.

 

Since he was the only one who could threaten Randa’s claim on the throne of the Middluns, his unmarred safety was based on the fact that Randa had _absolutely no idea_ of Hinata’s existence.  
Since Kuroo Tetsurou had decided to change this little fact, they had to leave their headquarters in the middle of the night and were currently on their way to a secrect hideout which exact location was only known by Takeda.

Hinata wasn’t sure what exactly had been the relationship between Kenma and Kuroo.  
He knew that they didn’t really trust each other and yet they were pretty close, since Kenma was basically the only one interacting with the tall, catlike spy.  
It was one of Kuroo’s conditions and the reason why Hinata only ever saw the man once.  
He would ask Kenma just how close they were and what he was thinking of Kuroo’s actions, but something in the blonde’s eyes told him to better shut his mouth.

So he did. Contrary to popular belief he wasn’t stupid and he intended to live a long life.

 

Everyone knew the history of the Middluns; the tale of the nice royal couple, reigning peacefully over the Middluns, raising their only son conscientiously so he may be a responsible and gracious ruler someday almost sounds like something fabulous out of a fairytale.  
Not so fabulous was the fact that on day the entire royal family was dead and Randa, closest adviser to the king, sat on the throne.

Randa’s supporters talk about a tragic accident and the bottomless grieve Randa experienced after the death of his best friend, his strength and incredible sense of duty to do what he must and take the throne in these days of endless chaos and confusion.  
Randa’s opponents on the other side, not so much.  
They talk more about murder and bottomless lust for power.

To each his own, Hinata supposes.

What people didn’t know is that the old King wasn’t entirely faithful to his wife. While he loved her and his son without question, he started to fall for one of the cooks who worked in the palace’s kittchen, a sweet woman with bright orange hair and a sunny personality.  
Their affaire had to be kept secret for obvious reasons, so when the woman started to feel unwell and noticed that her dresses became tighter as her belly grew, she disappeared without telling anyone.

Anyone but her best friend Takeda Ittetsu.  
With Takeda’s help she managed to flee the Middluns unnoticed, and started a life in the Kingdom of Estill, where nobody knew her or her little newborn son.  
When Randa rose to power, Takeda came back, Ukai on his coat-tails and a daring plan in mind.

On the same day one of two year-old Hinata’s brown eyes turns a bright orange.

Hinata’s mother agrees to the plan without a second thought.

 

* * *

 

Hinata sighs. He doesn’t really remember it, but Takeda once told him what happened that faithful day.

In the beginning Hinata’s mother didn’t even want to listen to Takeda and Ukai, content with the rural life they lead, stray from any big city.  
It was just her, Hinata and Kenma, the neighbor boy, born eight months before Hinata. When Kenma’s mother died shortly after his first birthday, Hinata’s mother took him in without saying, and since then Hinata and Kenma had been inseparable.  
They were as different as two boys could be, already in their early years. While Hinata was a force of nature, always running, jumping and shouting, attracting a lot of attention with his mob of bright orange hair, Kenma was silent, canny in his movements and always perceptive of his surroundings without being granted a second glance by most people.

But then Hinatas’s eyes had changed and suddenly it became ten times harder to hide him, so his mother changed her mind, agreed to the plan and in no time they were on their horses and on their way out of Estill.  
They took what they could comfortably carry and gave the rest to their few neighbors.  
They left the small friendly house Hinata and Kenma grew up in empty, erasing every trace of them ever living there.  
Hinata sometimes wonders if he will ever see it again.

Takeda didn’t say much about what exactly happened to his mother on their journey back to the Middluns, only that they where surprised by a group of bandits.

He was ok with it backt then, he didn’t really want to know anyways.  
But now that they were on the road again, riding his horse beside Kenma, much like they probably had all these years ago, he couldn’t help but wonder what happened to his mother and let his mind wander.

 

He shivered and shook his head to disperse the unpleasant thoughts.

“How long till we arrive?”, he whined loudly.

From further ahead, Daichi turned on the back of his horse and threw him a gentle smile.

 

Hinata felt another shiver run down his spine and decided not to ask again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to the lovely Bambi, who betad this chapter!


End file.
